


[podfic] Coming In

by growlery



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Queer Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: For the prompt "someone on the team coming out to Rosa." Can also be seen as a fic version of this twitter thread thingswithwings made once: https://twitter.com/twwings/status/994748328737816576





	[podfic] Coming In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491958) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> it was coming out day yesterday. feelings were had. relatedly, i want to carry this story inside of me forever.

[download link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tr3j2rtohsyjx2w/coming%20in.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 11:27 / 11.0MB


End file.
